It has long been desirable to provide a single, thermally efficient, inexpensive wall panel structure for use in erecting housing or other structures. While many attempts have been proposed, many such wall panel structures are not sufficiently strong to serve as structural building panels without extraneous support or internal studding and the like. Such studding adds components and costs and frequently presents a thermal "short circuit" or bridge lowering the insulative value or rating of the panel.
Moreover, when individual panels are interconnected or joined, they may "rack", slide or twist with respect to each other resulting in less than desirable structural stability.
In addition, it is highly desirable to provide a thermally insulative weather-resistant wall panel capable of joinder with other such panels to produce a structurally sound and durable wall structure useful in erecting and forming the walls of a house or building. In many areas of the world, in relative low income, high population areas, inexpensive, structurally sound housing is difficult to obtain. The provision of insulated panels suitable for joinder to form structurally sound, thermally efficient, inexpensive enclosures for human habitat is particularly desirable.
While insulated wall panels have been proposed, the joining of the panels together, as well as the mounting of panels to associated other structures, are subjects in need of new ideas and improvements. As noted, prior joint and joinder concepts appear to lack a sufficiently substantive nature, produce a thermal "short circuit" destroying the panel's "R" value, or both. Moreover, it has been found difficult to provide a foam core wall panel of sufficient joinder strength and rigidity to serve as a component of a structural wall of such panels.
Accordingly, it has been one objective of this invention to provide an improved wall panel and apparatus for joining similar panels to form a structural capacity wall.
Another objective of the invention has been to provide an improved apparatus for securing one or more panels to a floor.
Another objective of the invention has been to provide an improved apparatus for securing one or more panels to a roof.
Another objective of the invention has been to provide an improved wall panel and mounting system without thermal transfers through the panel due to wall mounting or panel-joining components, wall studs or the like.
It will be appreciated that in some cultures or environments, there are pre-existing structures or walls, frequently old, which form the boundary of an office or apartment. These are occasionally damp and non-uniform. For example, in certain high-population density areas around the world, large multiple tenant structures have tapered, waving or damp interior structural walls unfit to serve as a basis for a healthy home.
Accordingly, a further objective of the invention is to provide a functional wall which may easily be adapted to and mounted on existing sub-walls despite irregularities of plane, wet or leaking conditions or the like.